Need You Now And every time after that
by Jadiexox
Summary: What if right after their Need You Now duet, Puck and Rachel started secretly dating, and Pucks not too happy with the whole secret thing, so him and Rachel come out and break more hearts than they intended to? Puck/Rachel, Finn/Quinn, Quinn/Sam, and possibly Finn/Rachel and Rachel/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Your Mine and I'm Yours. **

**Rachel's POV:**

My boyfriend and I were singing in my room on a friday night, something we did often because we can't go a normal date because I don't want anyone finding out that we have been seeing each other.

It's not like I'm ashamed of Noah of anything, he's a great a boyfriend and all but he is the reason my last boyfriend and I broke up, Finn and I just broke up, so it wouldn't look so good if right after we broke up because of _his _best friend, that _his_ best friend and I started going out, and I still care about Finn and don't want to hurt his feelings.

Noah and I finished our song. "That was great babe." He told me and brought me into a hug, once we were apart he looked into my eyes, telling me he was about to say something serious and I think I know what this is about.

"Babe, when am I going to let the world know that your mine and I'm yours?" Noah asked still holding onto me.

"Noah, we've had this conversation-" He cut me off.

"And it ends in the same way, "Noah, I love you but it's just not time" or "Noah you don't want to hurt Finn do you?" or-" It was my turn to cut him off.

"Okay I think that's enough! And I don't appreciate you mocking me!" I said standing up.

"You're not my mother Rachel, your my girlfriend and it's frustrating when no one but us that knows that!" He yelled back standing up to meet me.

"Why does it matter that no one knows?" I asked but after seeing his eyes narrow I added, "Yet."

"Because I don't "appreciate" it when all the guys in the locker room are always like, "Oh I'd do her!", "I'd tap that." Oh and my favourite, "Can't wait to get me some of that Berry smoothie!""He yelled at me mocking the other guys and I to.

I was a little surprised and flattered, that the guys think I'm hot… Not that I would ever let Noah know that.

"Just ignore them baby." I said calmly.

"Easy for you to say! But you know that if they know that you were mine, they wouldn't dare even mention you!" He yelled at me, rage clearly taking over..

"Calm down, Puck.!" The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"Puck? Whatever, have a great night Berry!" He yelled before taking his guitar he usually left over at my place.

He knows that I don't like being called Berry by him.. but I know he doesn't like being called Puck by me.

So after he left, I felt like calling Kurt, to talk about it but then I'd remember I can't because he and the rest of glee don't know about us.. so curled up and cried while watching my favourite musicals over and over again.

**Puck's POV: **

I felt bad when I left Rachel's place, I know me taking my guitar would hurt and that's one of the reasons I took it.

I would like to say it was a stupid fight but it wasn't, I respected her choices and kept our relationship a secret and even went as far to start faking dating, Lauren. It does really take everything in me not to punch those idiot guys in the faces for talking about my girl that way.

I know I should probably apologise but I feel like I'm the one always saying sorry, when it's her fault too!

So this time I'm going to wait for her to apologise.. even if I miss her so much and hate fighting with her.

**Rachel's POV: **

I was in the middle of _West Side Story_ when I checked my phone and Noah hadn't called yet! He usually calls about a hour after our fight, maybe he wants me to say sorry first!

How unfair is that!

Maybe I should apologise because I don't like fighting with him.

**Hey Noah. **

**I'm sorry for a fight before. It was uncalled for. **

There thats a apology right? You know what, being the bigger _and_ better person does feel good.

**Puck's POV: **

That's it? That's her apology. A short text, that's nothing! If she thinks that's she going to win me over with that text than she's way wrong.

I sighed, and pressed _delete_ on the message. I felt really bad afterwards but she would just have to try harder.

**Rachel's POV:**

It was now morning and I still haven't gotten a text back from Noah! I didn't want to sound needy, so I waited for about 2 hours before I sent him another.

**Noah, did you get my apology text I sent last night? **

I really hope he replays to that one because I _really_ miss my Noah.

**Puck's POV:**

I looked down on my phone screen and instantly felt bad, maybe she really was sorry and was just hard of her to show it, it looks like she misses me as much as I miss her… well I'm not sure if that's possible but still.

Instead of replaying to her via text, I decided to call her.

"Noah?" She asked hopefully, she really did feel sorry.

I grinned, "Yeah it's me baby."

"Hey, I'm really sorry about last night. Did you get my texts?" She asked.

"Yeah I got your texts." I smiled, I hated fighting with her.

"Texts? You got both of my texts?" She asked in a small voice, shit!

"Uh yeah." I said the anxiety kicking in.

"Why didn't replay to the one I sent to you last night?" She asked her voice filled with worry.

"I uh yeah but it was uh late so I was just going to uh talk to you in the morning." I said hoping that would pass.

"It was 9 Noah!" She yelled through the phone.

She already hates me, might as well tell her the truth… "Okay the truth is I didn't replay because I thought it was pretty sucky of a apology and that I was going to wait for you to text me again which you did…." I replied nervously, telling the truth is harder than I thought.

"You thought my apology was pretty sucky?" She asked, not in her loud voice as I expected but in a small, scared, insecure voice and right now I think I would rather the yelling.

"I mean yeah, you didn't even bother to call…" I said than mentally slap myself, way to make it worse Puckerman!

"I didn't call you because I had been crying." She said annoyed.

Now I feel like an ass, "Oh…I'm really sorry baby can't we just forget about this and I can bring some food over and we can watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe it's time we let the world knows you're mine and I'm yours, so maybe we can go out to Breadstixs or something…?" She asked seeming unsure.

"Yes baby! Of course, I'm so happy you're ready for us to come out of closet! I'll pick you up now and we can go out to Breatstixs. See you soon, I love you." I didn't realise it I just told her that I loved her.

"What did you just say?" She asked seeming shocked.

"Nothing." I really hoped she would say it back.

"Alright, Noah and I love you too." She hanged up while I grinned like a idiot.

**So that was Chapter 1! Please review, if you liked it! **

**Next on NYNAETAT: **

_I actually feel very happy to be going somewhere, on a real date, instead of one in Noah and I's bedrooms. Nothing could make me happier and I'm pretty sure that Noah feels the same way which makes me smile even more. _

_Noah and I walked into BreadStixs and I couldn't believe what I saw. _

**Clift hanger! Don't worry, I'll update soon but for now I got to get back to studying for science. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Your on a Date?! **

**Rachel's POV: **

I actually feel very happy to be going somewhere, on a real date, instead of either one Noah or mine's bedrooms. Nothing could make me happier and I'm pretty sure that Noah feels the same way which makes me smile even more.

Noah and I walked into BreadStixs and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Quinn and Finn on a booth making out.

"Finn?!" I yelled and the couple broke apart looking shocked as us.

"Puck, Rachel what are you doing here?" Finn asked awkwardly.

"I uh…." I said, nervously. I know I said I was ready to come out and all but this was something I wasn't expecting.

"Were on a date." Puck finished for me, holding onto me to tighter.

"Date!? What about your promise to me, Puck!" Finn yelled.

"Promise?" I asked and Quinn had the same confused look as me.

"Yeah he made me promise that I wouldn't touch his woman anymore." Puck said smirking.

"And you promised!" Finn said.

"Whatever dude. Rachel and I have actually been going out for a while now." Puck said and my stomach did flips… I really didn't want to have this talk with Finn and Quinn in a public place and I was becoming very nervous.

"How could you do this to me Rach? After everything.." Finn said calmly but sadly to me.

"But your out on a date on Quinn! When she with Sam! Didn't you learn your lesson the first time Quinn?" I said suddenly gaining to much confidence and I was now earning stares from all three and I just wanted the ground to sallow me whole.

"Your one to talk Rachel. I'm not the only cheater here." She sneered and gave me this death glare.

My stomach did a thousands flips at the mention of that certain incident.

"Calm down! That's all in the past now!" Puck yelled.

"Is it? We all know the only reason that Puck is with you "Rach" is cause you're Finn's leftovers, I mean after Finn and I broke up he made the moves on me but I was to proud to go with a dog like Puck, but obviously your desperate.." Quinn said.

"That's not true…" I said timidly.

"Of course it is! I'm just saving you more heartbreak honey.." Quinn said and I felt sick.

"You know I'm not hungry anymore.." I said and started to walk away.

"Wait Rachel!" Puck yelled and I replied with, "I'll call one of my dads to pick me up and I'll text you later!" Knowing that wasn't what he meant but I just had to get out out of there.

**Puck's POV:**

I can't believe Quinn would say something like that to _my _Rachel! It's so far from the truth, I love Rachel so much and Quinn just had to go and mess it up.

"Why the hell would you do that Quinn? You know that's not true!" I spat at her.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't but you've ruined so many relationships I think It's about time someone ruined one of yours." She stated before grabbing Finn by the arm and dragging him out the restaurant leaving me alone with a whole bunch of stares but I couldn't care less alI I care about is Rachel and getting to her before she decides she doesn't want to be with me anymore.

I drove to Rachel's house and just before I was about to go upstairs to her house and claim my undying love for her, I got a text.

**Hey Noah, **

**I'm sorry about this evening and running out like that, it wash't very nice and what I said about Quinn, because I know that's touchy subject so I hope you can forgive me and I'll see you on Monday. **

**Love you xx **

It was from Rachel, I can't believe she thinks I'm angry at her! I don't care about what she said to Quinn and more about what Quinn said too her. I was more worried about what the last bit of her text, "I'll see you on Monday" and it was Saturday! Did she not want to see me? I mean it's not like we spend every waking moment together and it's no big deal but I can't help but think if it had some meaning behind it.

**Shortish chapter! Sorry Quinn lovers, I like Quinn to but it just kinda of makes sense for her to be a bitch in this story though. **

**Next on NYNAETAT: **

_Today is the today when Rachel and I come out with our relationship and I'm fine with it, no more guys talking about my girl but I think Rachel might be a little nervous but she knows that I'll love her no matter what! _

—

_We walked into school and we saw we weren't the only couple coming out, apparently Sam found out about Finn and Quinn and wasn't too happy about it….. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **The Freaking Golden Boy.**

**Puck's POV: **

Today is the today when Rachel and I come out with our relationship and I'm fine with it, no more guys talking about my girl but I think Rachel might be a little nervous or a lot nervous but she knows that I'll love her no matter what!

I went to pick her up at her house and I saw she was already sitting perfectly on her porch, when I pulled up she smiled and waved.

"Good morning beautiful." I greeted her, to which she blushed.

"Good morning handsome." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"That's all I get?" I asked playfully.

"Yep." She teased, grinning and we rode to school.

We walked into school and we saw we weren't the only couple coming out, apparently Sam found out about Finn and Quinn and wasn't too happy about it…..

At the moment, no one cared that Rachel and I walked into the school holding hands because everyone was too busy watching Sam beat the shit out of Finn and Quinn yelling in the background, "Stop! Your hurting him!", when it was all her fault anyway.

"Oh my gosh Finn!" Rachel squeaked and ran over to him, which I didn't like, who cares if Finn gets hurt? He deserves it but I followed Rachel anyway.

Mr Shue got Sam off Finn, and took him away while Quinn and Rachel helped Finn to the nurses office and I went to go find Sam.

"2 weeks freaking suspension." Sam said to me when he saw me walking up to him.

"Ouch." I replied.

"Tell me about, I mean he was practically asking for it I mean, he the one making out with girlfriend…..ex-girlfriend." Sam said the last bit smaller, poor guy.

"Yeah and now Quinn and Rachel are all over him." I said, annoyed because Rachel is my girlfriend not Finn's.

"Yeah the freaking golden boy." Sam said, then Mr Shue came and said his parents were here so he left.

—

Later on I found Rachel and Quinn, in the nurses office with Finn.

"Hey." I said simply and went up to Rachel and kissed her cheek, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi." She said while holding up a water bottle with a straw to Finn while, Quinn was applying bandages to his arms.

"I think the nurse could take it from here." I said, mainly to Rachel, I don't care what Quinn does, but personally I don't want my girlfriend playing nurse for another man, especially her ex.

"Want to get your girlfriend away from me, huh Puck? Worried she going to come running back to me?" Finn asked smirking.

"No." I replied a little to timidly which let every know that I was lying and was freaking scared.

"Well, I'm not going to, and I think Quinn can take it from here." Rachel smiled standing up and making her way to me, giving Quinn a small smile which she surprising returned.

"Aww, I'll miss you Rach." Finn teased, while I clenched my jaw to restrain myself from punching him some more, he is basically just asking for trouble.

Rachel didn't say anything, as we left she just gave me a reassuring smile which made my heart melt.

**Chapter 3, done! **

**What did you think about Sam? I'm going to put him more in the story soon. :) **

**Next on NYNAETAT: **

_Sam is coming back to school tomorrow after a 2 week suspension, which I'm happy because over the last 2 weeks, Sam and I have been come very good friends and I think I could easily cal him a best friend… the only thing is that Puck isn't the most supportive of our relationship even though both Sam and I have told him it's nothing more than just friends. _

**Please review… Thxs! s**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Flashback **

**Rachel's POV: **

Sam is coming back to school tomorrow after a 2 week suspension. Which I'm happy because over the last 2 weeks, Sam and I have been come very good friends and I think I could easily call him a best friend… the only thing is that Puck isn't the most supportive of our relationship even though both Sam and I have told him it's nothing more than just friends.

The school bell rang, telling everyone that it was the end of the day, so I walked out of class and went to my locker to get my homework and put my other books away, when Noah came up.

"Hey baby." I said, and gave him a kiss and we started to walk down the hallway to the parking lot.

"Hey babe, good day?" He asked.

"Yeah it was great, am I catching a ride with you today?" I asked when we came up to the bus stop because I needed to know if I needed to stay here or go with Noah.

"Sorry babe, gotta pick my little sister but I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." He said.

"Um actually I told Sam that he could pick me up because it's his first day back at school…" I said looking down on the ground until I felt a hand brining my chin up.

"Hey babe it's cool." Noah said and then kissed me, "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he walked off, just in time because my bus pulled up.

**Puck's POV:**

What the hell is up with Sam and my girl? I told Rachel I was fine with it because we've already had this argument.

_Flashback: _

_I was walking up to Rachel's room, (her dads let me in) when I heard laughing. One was a girls laugh (Rachel's) and one was a male, I swear I was seeing red. Was she cheating on me? All I could think is it better be not Finn. _

_I barged into her room ready to beat up any guy who thinks he can touch my girl but what I see is her and Sam, on her lounge watching some cartoon. _

"_What the hell is going on?!" I asked and Rachel gasped, obviously scared about my outburst, which I felt bad about but I was to angry right now to apologise. _

"_Puck, what are you doing here?" Sam asked awkwardly. _

"_This is my girlfriend's, house. What are you doing here?" I sneered. _

"_Sam and I were just watching Tom and Jerry, usually I'm not into all this violence but this is kinda of funny." Rachel said. _

"_Kinda? You were like peeing your pants!" Sam said, and I rolled my eyes. So when I ask her to watch Tom and Jerry, she says too much "violence" but when Sam asks her, oh no it's so funny! _

"_Since when are you guys friends?" I asked. _

"_Well Rachel and I ran into each other at the dvd store. I was picking Tom and Jerry for my little brother and I ran into Rachel, who was picking up a Musical and we got to talking and she told me had never seen Tom and Jerry before so I made her watch it." Sam said. _

"_Whatever, well I think it's time for you to leave now Sam." I said, not so nicely. _

"_Noah! That's not very polite!" Rachel said. _

"_It's okay Rae, I gotta get back home anyway." He smiled at her and walked out the door. What is up with "Rae", he had nicknamed her now? _

"_So you and Sam are buddies now?" I asked, rudely._

"_I don't see why your so upset Noah." She said, brushing it off as it was nothing. _

"_You don't see why? The thing is I'm your boyfriend and when your all cuddled up on your lounge watching TV, and laughing with another dude, I don't really like it!" I yelled at her. _

"_Sam and I are just friends, he going through a hard time with his break up with Quinn and he could use a friend!" She said in a equally loud voice. _

"_He has plenty off other friends that aren't my girlfriend!" I yelled again. _

"_Would you stop overacting, it's not a big deal!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air. _

"_Not a big deal? So if you saw me in the same position with Quinn or Santana, you would think it was "no big deal!"" I screamed, which I instantly regretted, after seeing the tears in her eyes. _

"_Rach I didn't mean-" She cut me off, _

"_I think you should go." She said and went and sat down on her bed while I walked away clearly seeing she needed time. _

_The next day, I got a text from her saying. _

_**We need to talk, meet me at Starbucks? **_

_When I got that text, I had a sicking feeling in my stomach knowing she was going to break up with me, over something like Sam! I'm so going to beat him up. _

_I almost didn't reply wanting to be able to call Rachel Berry my girlfriend for a little while longer, but decided to get the pain over and done with…_

_**Sure be there in 10 xx **_

_I added the kiss, hopefully reminding her that I love her, even though it was totally un-badass like but if it will help get Rachel back than I think I can survive this one. _

_When I got to Starbucks, I saw her smiling away and chatting with the coffee-server person and I saw red, first Sam and now this random? _

"_Hey babe." I added a kiss on her cheek, letting this random and any other guy in here that seems to think she on limits, that she isn't. _

_When the random flirty sever gave her coffee, I sam him checking out a guy that walked though. He was gay, not a threat to my relationship with Rachel, thank god! "Thanks." She smiled, then turned to me, "Go order, I'll be over there." She smiled, maybe she wasn't going to break up with me after all. _

"_Hey." She said as I sat down. _

"_Hey, so what do you want to talk about?" I asked nervously. _

"_I really hate fighting with you Noah," She grabbed onto my hand, and I'm sure we both felt sparks. "So lets not fight anymore. What do you think?" She smiled sweetly at me._

"_I think that's sounds perfect." I said, and was the most happy dude on earth. _

_Flashback ended. _

So, I really don't want a repeat of that terrible fight but what am I'm supposed too do? Than I realised it wasn't talking to Rachel… It was talking to Sam!

**So this chapter is basically a flashback one, but I felt I had to explain how Rachel and Sam become friends because it was pretty random, so a explanation was needed and also how Puck wasn't too found of it but as you can probably guess there will be more of that next chapter! **

**As per usual, Next on NYNAETAT: **

_I was in the locker room, when one Sam Evans walked in and I walked up to him, "Sam we need to talk." I said firmly. _

"_Is this about Rachel?" He asked, of course it is! Is he dumb or something! _

"_Don't you mean Rae?" I sneered. _

**So that's it for now! Review if in the reviewing mood :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Here's 2 Us! **

**Puck's POV: **

I was in the locker room, when Sam Evans walked in and I walked up to him, "Sam we need to talk." I said firmly.

"Is this about Rachel?" He asked, of course it is! Is he dumb or something?

"Don't you mean Rae?" I snapped.

"Look I don't know what your problem is-" Is he serious? He doesn't even know what the freaking problem is!

"The problem is your trying to steal my girlfriend!" I yelled, wanting to get to the part, where he admits his feelings for Rachel which automatically gives me a reason to beat the crap out of him.

"I'm not trying to "steal" Rachel away from you okay? She is allowed to have friends!" He yelled at me. Is he serious? He's going to make it harder and pretend he doesn't have feelings for her.

"Yeah, friends that aren't trying to steal her away from me!" I yelled, getting frustrated with him.

"Well, it's not my fault your paranoid and answer me this Puck, lets just say I do have feelings for Rachel, why are you so worried she going to leave you for me?" Sam asked.

He got me on this one….. I don't know I guess I feel she will leave me when she realises that I'm not good enough for her.

"Whatever, just stay away from my girlfriend!" I finished and walked out of the locker room.

_Meanwhile…._

**Rachel's POV: **

I was just finishing up getting my books from my locker when,

"Stay away from my man!" Quinn whispered-yelled, slamming my locker a inch away from slamming my hand.

"Now who do you mean Quinn? Sam, Finn….Puck?" I said.

"Sam, man-hands!" Quinn said.

"What about Finn?" I asked.

"What do you mean? There is no more Finn and I, we only hooked because he wanted to make you jealous and Sam and I had a fight so I was upset." She explained.

"Okay, so why are you all up in my face now?" I asked, still confused.

"Do you not have ears? I said, Stay away from my man and my man is Sam." She said in a duh tone.

"Sam and I are just friends and you are the one that cheated on him." I said, getting bored of this now. Who does Quinn think she is?

"You don't fool me, okay? I'm aware of your feelings for him and I'm telling you to stomp on those feelings because Sam is mine. You have Puck anyway." Quinn said.

"And here I thought we had made some sort of friendship-" She cut me off,

"If you hadn't tried to steal my man then maybe we would established some sort of friendship but no not anymore and I don't know what I was thinking, your just a self-obsessed man-hands brat, and I don't what any guy that was insane enough to date, you would see in you anyway." She spat out, her words cut through me like a knife.

_In Glee practice… _

We walked into glee, and I took my normal spot next to Noah and smiled at him,

"Hey how was your day? I haven't seen you all day.. you weren't at lunch." He said, caressing my cheek.

"Yeah, I was at the library." I smiled, I didn't like lying to him but I don't want to say I spent lunch crying because of Quinn's mean, mean words because I don't want her having that kinda of power over me. So I decided to tell her how feel, the best way I know how; by song.

"Mr Shue, I have a song I would like to sing." I said as soon as he walked in.

"Sure." He smiled and gestured me the floor.

"God, not another show tune.." Quinn huffed.

"Kinda of." I smirked and started singing,

_Oooooooh_

_Here's to the Mondays_

_Watching all the cars on the freeway_

_I ain't got a thing to do_

_Can I sit here next to you?_

_And oh oh ohhh_

_Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid_

_'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday_

_Could you give me a shot?_

_And I'll work with what I got_

_Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke._

_You know?_

By this time, everyone was shocked, that Rachel was singing this song and Quinn glared at Rachel, knowing the song is about her.

_Oooooooh_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to us_

_Ooooooooooh_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to never winning first place_

_Here's to crying on your birthday_

_Here's to every single heartbreak_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

She looked at Finn on the lines, "every single heartbreak" and smiled even more at his shocked face.

_Here's to the mistakes_

_Somehow they always drop you in the right place_

_So, let's go another round_

_Till the sky is falling down_

_And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers_

_Now who's the loser?_

_What a joke._

She glanced over at Quinn at, "who's the loser?".

_Oooooooooooooh_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to us_

_Oooooooooooooh_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to never winning first place come on_

_Here's to crying on your birthday_

_Here's to every single heartbreak_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I'm a player, I'm a hater_

_But I swear you would never know_

_Cause I got a smile on_

_I'm an ex-con_

_That just got off parole_

_Could've been a contender, a pretender_

_Like Brando Play the role_

_But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes._

_Yeah _

_Oooooooooooooh_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to us_

_Oooooooooooooh_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to never winning first place_

_Here's to crying on your birthday_

_Here's to all the bad first dates_

_Here's to every single heartbreak_

_Here's to raining on your own parade_

_Here's to showing up anyway_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to_

_Here's to the Mondays_

Once she was finished, everyone clapped and cheered expect Quinn and Finn. Rachel beamed and sat back done in her seat, where Puck whispered in her ear, "That was so hot, babe!"

**So I'm going to leave it there! How'd you like the song? I felt like it would be cool to add a song in, so I did. Btw, the song is "Here's 2 Us." By Victoria Justice, and the song is from Victorious! **

**Next on NYNAETAT: **

"_What was that stunt you pulled in Glee?" Quinn asked following me out of the school. _

"_I sang a song Quinn get over it." I stated and walked away, leaving her stunned. _

_I was walking away from her, when I bumped into…. _

**Please review! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Passing Notes. **

**Rachel's POV: **

"What was that stunt you pulled in Glee?" Quinn asked following me out of the school.

"I sang a song Quinn get over it." I stated and walked away, leaving her stunned.

I was walking away from her, when I bumped into Finn.

"Sorry Finn, didn't see you there." I said, awkwardly.

"It's okay. Hey I want to talk to you, can I give you a ride home?" When I looked unsure he added, "We can stop at Ben & Jerry's." Knowing that was my favourite and I couldn't say no to Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"Sure." I laughed, then remembered that I was catching a ride with Noah, "But let me run over and go tell Noah, I'll meet you at your car." I smiled and he nodded.

Once I got to Noah's car and he smiled which made me feel guilty.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" He asked.

"Finn said he wanted to talk so I'm going to ride home with him, I'm sorry." I said and he fumed.

"So your just going to ditch me for Finn? Was that all I was too you just something to play with while you wait for Finn?" He said and it made wanna cry, how could say something like that?

"Of course not! Noah, I'm not like that. You know that." I said, trying to stay calm.

"Do I? First Sam, now Finn what's next.. Mike, Artie?" He spat out and now tears were making their way down my cheek.

"Would you just stop! I wasn't even going to go with him, but he offered Ice cream." I said and silently laughed at how childish that sounded.

"Ice cream? I can take you for ice cream babe." He laughed.

"We can't just act like nothing happened, you practically accused me of cheating, which I'm not , I'm not a cheater-" He cut me off.

"You cheated on Finn with me." He spat out, and more tears came, as I tried to stay strong.

"Wait Rach-" I cut him off before he could even finish my name.

"No. I'm done fighting, I see you tomorrow." I said, emotionless and walked away to Finn's car, not looking back knowing if I did I would ran to Noah kiss him and tell him everything is going to be fine, when it's not going to be.

"Hey, sorry I took so long… Noah and I got into a bit a fight." I said and got in the car where he was already waiting.

"Bit?" He asked.

"Okay, a fight, fight." I laughed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he was being so sweet.

"Yeah, let's just get some ice cream. I'm starving!" I said, and we both laughed.

—

I got home, and did my homework. Finn and I had a good chat, we talked about everything he told me he was sorry for not forgiving me and forgiving Quinn and I said it was okay and that I understand, even though I don't really.. How could he forgive me and not Quinn, at least I didn't have Noah's baby. Anyway, I told him about Noah and I's fight and he told me that he shouldn't have said what he said and I agreed. We've decided to become friends which I'm happy about.

That night I texted Noah,

**Hey, wanna talk on our way to school tomorrow? **

I really did want to talk about our fight. A couple of minutes later I got a text.

**I would, but you would just ditch me so I'll see you at school, Rachel. **

Even though I kinda of deserved it, that still doesn't mean that it hurt that Noah was so mean.

_The next day…_

**Puck's POV: **

I was in my first class because ever since I've been seeing Rachel I've been going to class and shit. Rachel hasn't come in and I start to worry because even if I was a total tool to her by text and verbally (which I was) she still wouldn't miss class.

Then she came in all puffed out,

"Sorry miss, I missed my bus and the only other bus stopped a block away so I had to run." She said in breaths and the teacher just said to go sit down and she looked around the class, obviously looking for any other seat that wasn't next to me, which there wasn't so she sat next to me.

I knew she wouldn't talk to me in class, so I wrote her a note.

Hey sorry about, last night didn't know you wouldn't have another ride.

I passed it to her and I saw her reading and I saw a very faint smile on her lips than she passed the note back.

It's okay you didn't know.

She was still being so nice to me even after, everything I said and did, I really don't deserve her.

Cool so can we talk after class?

Than did the cliché thing check yes or no box and passed it too her.

She smiled and passed it back, drawing a pink love heart in the 'yes' box and I grinned like a idiot, she was so cute and yes, the badass Puck said something was cute but it was Rachel Berry so it didn't count.

After class, I followed her out of class and put my arm around her to which she shook of.

"Why can't I put my arm around ya babe?" I asked confused.

"We still need to talk, Noah." She said.

"Oh right, so we had a fight, now were cool and we can totally make out…?" I asked and she laughed.

"It's not that simple."

"But it is!" She gave me a glare, "Okay! So what did Finn have to say?" I cringed at his name.

"We talked about everything he said he was sorry, I said I was sorry, I told him about out fight and were on good terms now." She said causally coming up to her locker.

"Wait, you told him about our fight?" I asked.

"Yes, please Noah don't make it a big deal." She pleaded and I decided not too, but I still don't like the idea of Finn knowing we have problems so he can come in and swoop her off her feat.

"I won't, I won't." I said putting my hands up in surrender.

"Good." She pecked me on the lips.

"So were good, were done talking and can start making out?" I said leaning into her.

She hit me on the arm, "Noah! Were in school! But yes, we're good." She smiled.

**That's it for now! So not much Sam, or Quinn in this chapter but I wanted to kinda put Finn back in this story. **

**Next on NYNAETAT: **

_Everything was good between Rachel and I now. _

_We walk into school, hand in hand and see….. Quinn and Sam are back together. _

_That's nice because I got the feeling that Quinn was kinda of flirting with me in glee the other day even though she knows I'm with Rachel but obviously I was wrong which is good because I don't want any more problems with Rachel and I anymore. _

**Please review and I'll see you next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Glee Assignment. **

**Puck's POV: **

Everything was good between Rachel and I now.

We walk into school, hand in hand and see….. Quinn and Sam are back together.

That's nice because I got the feeling that Quinn was kinda of flirting with me in glee the other day even though she knows I'm with Rachel but obviously I was wrong which is good because I don't want any more problems with Rachel and I anymore.

"Hey Rachel." Sam smiled, once Rachel and I came up to him and Quinn.

"Hey guys, I see you guys are back together, that's nice." Rachel smiled, and Quinn did too and asked to talk to Rachel privately.

"Do you know what that's about?" I asked and Sam shrugged and said, he would see me later in glee.

**Rachel's POV: **

Quinn took me into the choir room,

"Look Rachel, getting back together with Sam has made realise that sometimes you don't always get a second chance and when you do you don't screw it up. So I'm apologising for everything I said to you before and everything I did." She said.

I was speechless, was Quinn actually saying sorry to me?

"Thank you, Quinn it means a lot." I smiled and she gave me a hug and told me should would see me in glee later.

_Later in Glee…._

I sat next to Noah in glee and everything seemed to be perfect, Quinn wasn't a bitch, her and Sam were good, Finn and I were friends and Noah and I were good, nothing could make me happier.

Mr Shue told us our assignment, was to do a duet with another person and a hit duet, it had to be too.

So we picked names out of the hat.

Noah got Quinn, of course I wish he got me and he gave me a worry glance, knowing his and Quinn history but I told him that I trusted him, and he told me the same thing when I got Sam.

_Next day…._

**Puck's POV: **

Quinn and I were practicing in the auditorium, I felt a bit weird being with her because of Rachel but she trusts me and I love her to much to do anything that would make her not trust me.

"You know, I really like hanging out with you." Quinn said, and I felt nervous where is she going with this?

"Yeah me too."

"I always thought that after Beth, we would get together." She admitted.

"Me too." I confessed.

"It kinda of sucks that we didn't." She looks up at me, and I was about to say something when she kissed me and I couldn't find in me to stop her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard a male voice, Sam's.

Quinn and I broke apart and I saw Rachel's shocked, angry and upset face.

"Sam I-" Quinn tried to explain herself.

"NO! 2 times, Quinn! I forgave you the first but I'm sure as hell not the second time! Were over for good!" Sam yelled and Quinn broke down in sobs and ran out after Sam, leaving Rachel and I.

"Rachel, I'm so so sorry!" I said and went to grab her arm but she flinched away.

"NO! I trusted you, Puck and you just go and kiss Quinn!" She said and I knew she was really hurt because she said my nickname and not Noah.

"She kissed me!" I tried to defend myself.

"Don't use the 'She kissed me first' crap, okay? Because I didn't see you stoping her!" She yelled and she said crap, wow she is really hurt, well who could blame her?

"It meant nothing to me, baby please!" I tried to get her to forgive me but I wasn't doing so good.

"Santana or Brittany I probably could of handled but Quinn! Everyone knows your history!" She yelled and than she started crying and I wanted to punch myself because I was the one that made her cry.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, once again… I didn't know what else to say!

"Just stop saying sorry! Okay?" She yelled, than calmed her self down enough to say, " I need sometime to think but for now I can't be with you anymore, I'm sorry." She whispered before running out, leaving me in here alone and I kick the chair Quinn was siting on.

**Aha! I'm so evil, why can't I just have Puck and Rachel happy for one chapter? Anyway sorry it was so short but I felt like it had to end there and someone reviewed saying, they don't get why Puck and Rachel are even together that their always fighting, I get that but just my way of creating drama it's hard for me to just to have a happy chapter without any drama or twist, there is always got to be something which I know might be weird and boring for some of you guys but it works for me and maybe I'll try and have some happy chapters in the future. **

**Next on NYNAETAT: **

_It's been a week and Rachel still won't talk to me, I've tried texting and calling so much it probably stalkerish but I don't care! The love of my life won't even say a single word to me, all get from her is a short two second glance before she looks away throwing herself into which ever conversation she was having, usually with Sam… I don't like how close they've becoming ever since we broke up. _

**Please review! 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Break Free.**

**Puck's POV: **

It's been a week and Rachel still won't talk to me, I've tried texting and calling so much it's probably stalkerish but I don't care! The love of my life won't even say a single word to me, all get from her is a short two second glance before she looks away throwing herself into which ever conversation she was having, usually with Sam… I don't like how close they've becoming ever since we broke up.

I walked into glee and saw Sam and Rachel talking, she gave me one of those of two second glances but this time it was more like five second and she smiled at me! She smiled at me! That means she wants to get back together, right?

I take a seat next to her and say, "Hey."

"Hey, Noah." She smiles some more, "How have you've been?" She asked.

"Alright, but I miss you." I said hoping she would break down and come back to me.

Just when she was about to say something, Mr Shue comes in and I silently curse, great timing Shue!

"Okay who wants to sing their duet?"

Shit, ever since all the drama had happened, Quinn and I totally forgot to work on our duet!

"We do." Rachel says.

"Great." Mr Shue says,

"We're sining _Break Free_ by Ariana Grande and Zedd." Rachel smiled and started singing with Sam even though I wish she was singing with me instead.

(Sam, _Rachel ,__Both.)_

_If you want it, take it_

_I should have said it before_

_Tried to hide it, fake it_

_I can't pretend anymore_

I only wanna die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

I don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really am

_This is the part when I say I don't want it_

_I'm stronger than I've been before_

_This is the part when I break free_

_Cause I can't resist it no more_

_This is the part when I say I don't want it _

_I'm stronger than I've been before_

_This is the part when I break free_

_Cause I can't resist it no more_

You were better, deeper

I was under your spell

Like a deadly fear I am, babe

On the highway to hell

_I only wanna die alive_

_Never by the hands of a broken heart_

_I don't wanna hear you lie tonight_

_Now that I've become who I really am_

_This is the part when I say I don't want it_

_I'm stronger than I've been before_

_This is the part when I break free_

_Cause I can't resist it no more_

_This is the part when I say I don't want it_

_I'm stronger than I've been before_

_This is the part when I break free_

_Cause I can't resist it no more_

_Our love baby, ooh_

Thought of your body

_I came alive_

It was lethal

_It was fatal_

_In my dreams it felt so right_

_But I woke up and pretend_

_Oh baby_

_This is the part when I say I don't want it_

_I'm stronger than I've been before_

_This is the part when I break free_

_Cause I can't resist it no more_

_This is the part when I say I don't want it_

I'm stronger than I've been before

_This is the part when I break free_

_Cause I can't resist it no more_

The room erupted in cheers expect Quinn and I because they weren't meant to be that good together.

"I think we have a clear winner, what do you guys think?" Mr Shue asked and everyone clapped louder, expect Quinn said:

"But Mr Shue, Puck and I haven't even sung yet." I gave her a death glare, why would she do that?

"Oh, sorry Quinn, Puck do you guys want to sing your duet?" He asked and the entire room went silent.

"No." Quinn whispered.

Thanks for more embarrassment, Quinn! Ever since Quinn and I kissed, the whole glee club probably the whole school found out and it didn't hurt my rep because it made me even more badass but it totally ruined Quinn's perfect rep by cheating on her boyfriend twice!

"Well okay then, Sam and Rachel you guys win!" He then gave them their Breadstixs voucher, great now their going a date… I have to talk to Rachel!

I follow Rachel out to her locker, "Hey, you were really good." I didn't want to say her _and_ Sam were really good because I don't want her to think I'm okay with them together when I'm anything but okay with them together.

"Thanks, the song was a bit of a risk but it turned out good." She smiled.

"So you're going out to Breadstixs with Sam…?" I asked, _please say no._

"Yeah, but I don't think it's like that because he also invited, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Artie." She said, then added… "So I could invite you, you know only if you want. It's fine if you don't want to come." She said and I was surprised she thought I didn't want to come, any chance to spend with Rachel and make sure she isn't going to fall for Sam.

"Sure, I'd love to. How bout I pick you? It's Saturday right?"

"Yeah, and that'd be lovely. Thanks Noah."

"No problem."

**Hey, so this was kinda of a happy chapter right? Anyway how good is Ariana's new single 'Break Free'? I'm so in love with it! **

**Next on NYNAETAT: **

_It was Saturday evening and I was waiting for Noah, he was 10 minutes late.. he probably ditched me for some football party. Just when I was about to text Sam for a ride I got a text, _

_**Sorry I'm late be there in 5 :) - Noah **_

_I smiled, maybe we can have another chance._

**Please review! Thanks and P.S last chapter I meant to write '3' but I wrote, '3' lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: You're back together? **

**Rachel's POV: **

It was Saturday evening and I was waiting for Noah, he was 10 minutes late.. he probably ditched me for some football party. Just when I was about to text Sam for a ride I got a text,

**Sorry I'm late be there in 5 :) - Noah **

I smiled, maybe we can have another chance.

Soon I heard a knock on the door and I waited about a good 10 second because I didn't want to seem to desperate and waiting at the door for him to knock.

"Hey Noah." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, you ready?" He asked.

"Yep." We than walked down to his truck.

"Look Rach, I know I've said this a million times but I'm really sorry and-" I cut him off by kissing him.

When we broke apart, we both looked at each other surprised.

"I'm sorry I've shouldn't of done-" He than cut me off by kissing me.

"Is Puckleberry back on?" He smiled and I replied by kissing him again. "Does that answer your question?" I asked and he nodded and we entered his truck and drove to BreadStixs.

When we walked in I already saw Mercedes, Tina, Mike,Artie and Sam.

**Puck's POV:**

"Rachel! And….. Puck?" Sam said the last bit more quietly.

"Yeah I invited him… that's okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sam said but everyone knew he wouldn't want me here and just because I can, I added;

"And were back together." I smiled as I sat down next to Rachel.

"Your back together? Even after he kissed Quinn." Sam said disapproving and I glared at him, he had to bring that up didn't he?

"Let's just order." Mike said and everyone ordered.

Dinner went okay, expect those few glares I got from Sam whenever I touched Rachel, I felt like saying, "she's my girlfriend, not yours so I'm allowed to touch her!" but I know how uncomfortable that would make my Rachel so I didn't.

"Tonights been fun but It's getting late so I have to go." Tina said and the rest expect Sam, Rachel and I left.

"You ready to go babe?" I asked, hoping to get her away from Sam.

"I might actually get some desert, is that alright with you, Noah?" She asked sweetly and I knew I had to be home soon, to put my little sister to bed because my mum is working a late shift.

"Yeah but I have to get home so maybe we could catch some dessert on the way home?" I asked, hoping she would say yes so she didn't have a reason to have a ride with Sam.

"Um I guess…" Rachel said disappointed which Sam obviously noticed so he offered, "Well we can get some dessert and I'll drop you home, Rach."

"No, I really think that won't-" I got cut of by Rachel.

"Yes please Sam. That's okay with you right, Noah?" Rachel asked, and I know if I said I wasn't fine with it (which I'm not) it would start a fight which I don't want so I just said, "Whatever, I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." And gave her a kiss and left.

**Aha so Puckleberry are back together! I know they weren't broken up for long and it seemed liked Sam and Rachel were going to get together but Idk I just didn't really feel like having them get together.**

**Next on NYNAETAT: **

_Sam and I were in his car after, I had a apple pie and he had a ice-creme sandwich. _

"_Dessert was so yummy, right Sam?" I smiled as we walked to his car. _

"_Yeah." He smiled at me. _

_When we got into his car he said,_

"_So you and Puck are back together?" _

"_Yeah we are, why?" I asked wanting to get home._

**So I'm probably only going to do a few more chapters but I have a couple of ideas for a new one. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Can't or won't?**

**Rachel's POV: **

Sam and I were in his car after, I had a apple pie and he had a ice-creme sandwich.

"Dessert was so yummy, right Sam?" I smiled as we walked to his car.

"Yeah." He smiled at me.

When we got into his car he said,

"So you and Puck are back together?"

"Yeah we are, why?" I asked wanting to get home.

"Why'd you go back to him, Rae? He hurt you before and he will do it again." He said.

"Who I chose to date doesn't concern you Sam." I said feeling a bit bad afterwards knowing he was only looking out for me. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"It's okay and I guess your right. I just don't want to see you hurt." Sam said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah thanks, your a good friend, Sam." I smiled and we pulled up to my house.

"I want us to be more than friends, Rae." He said.

Oh no, I think I know where this going.

"Sam what do you mea-" I got cut of with his lips on mine.

"Sam! I can't do this! I'm with Noah!" I yelled.

"Come on Rach, be serious? Puck isn't going to stay faithful towards you, I would treat you so much better than he ever would." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Sam I just can't." I really did feel bad, I kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for the ride and walked up to my house only after hearing him say,

"Can't or won't Rachel?" To which I didn't reply.

**Puck's POV: **

I drove to Rachel's house today to pick her up for school. I really wanted to know how her ride with Sam was last night.

I texted her saying I was here and she came down.

"Hey babe." I smiled and kissed her.

"Hey handsome." She smiled back and I started my truck and drove to school

"So how was dessert last night?" I asked causally.

"It was okay I had the apple pie." She said nervously, did something happen between them?

"Cool so-" She cut me off.

"I can't keep this to myself I can't lie to you Noah… Sam kissed me, I didn't kiss him back though and he told me he wants to be more than friends but I declined." She said in all one breath.

I saw red, how dare Sam kiss my girl?

"Thank you for telling me Rachel." I said clenching my fists trying to stay calm, whist driving.

"It's okay and you're not going to beat him up are you?" She asked.

Does she know me at all? Of course I'm going to beat him up.

Luckily we just pulled up, "I gotta go babe. See you in glee." I kissed her and went to go find Sam Evans.

**Shortish chapter, sorry I just felt like ending it there. I haven't done a song in ages I think I might do one soon :) **

**Next on NYNAETAT: **

_I ran up to Sam in the locker room and grabbed him by his collar and held him up to the wall. _

"_How dare you kiss my girlfriend!" I growled. _

"_You're one to talk, I also remember you kissing my girlfriend!" Sam growled back. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Why didn't you save me a seat? **

**Puck's POV: **

I ran up to Sam in the locker room and grabbed him by his collar and held him up to the wall.

"How dare you kiss my girlfriend!" I growled.

"You're one to talk, I also remember you kissing my girlfriend!" Sam growled back.

Sam had got me there and before I had the chance to defend myself he added more to make me look more and more like a jerk.

"While you were still with Rachel and Rachel and I barley kissed and she stopped me and you were full on making out with Quinn!" He yelled and walked out.

_In glee. _

I walked in and everyone had already had seats and Rachel was sitting next to Sam and Kurt and I got stuck sitting next to Quinn.

"Hey." She whispered, "We haven't really talked since… well you know what."

"There was reason for that." I spat and than felt bad seeing tears in her eyes.

"Don't give me that! You were into that kiss just as much as me." She said.

"Whatever, well Sam kissed Rachel last night but she didn't kiss him back." I said.

"Wow. Are they going to get together? I mean, It was practically fate you know since we kissed… Broken hearts find each other and all… I mean I guess I'm happy for them in a way-" I cut her off, I couldn't stand to hear how much Sam and Rachel were meant to be!

"Well you're wrong Quinn. Rachel and I are back together." I said.

"Than why is she sitting next to him and not you?" She said and than Mr Shue walked in and started the lesson.

_After glee._

"Hey Rachel." I said catching up to her." Why didn't you save me a seat?"

"Hey Noah and sorry about, I walked in and Sam called me over and I couldn't really say no because that would have been rude." She explained.

"Okay, cool. So what are you doing now?" I asked.

"Well, Kurt invited me for ice cream with Artie, Tina, Mike and Mercedes, how great is that Noah?" She said sounding so excited. It's probably because they never really liked her, more her voice but now they are inviting her places.

"That's great baby. Hey your dads our out of town this weekend?" I asked, hinting at her.

"Yeah, they're going to New York for my daddy's birthday." She explained.

"Yeah, so you want me to come over?"

"Oh… um sure." She kissed me on the cheek and left.

**Rachel's POV: **

I knew what Puck wanted but I didn't know if I could do.. that… with him, just yet but then I'm scared that if I don't give it to him than someone else would.

I went to Ben & Jerry's with the guys and I had a great time, I really like having friends and having Noah.

"Hey this ice-cream is really good." Tina said and we all nodded and walked our way over to a spare table well Artie rolled.

"So you guys going to audition for the musical?" Artie asked.

"Hell to the Yes." Mercedes answered.

"Yeah me too." I smiled taking some more ice-cream.

Later, Mike and Tina dropped me off and I went up to my room and got a start to my weekend homework, when I got a text from Noah.

**Hey babe, how was the ice cream? **

I smiled and replied,

**Great thanks. What are you doing?**

I placed my phone down and about a minute later he replied.

**Nothing, why don't we go out on a date tomorrow night? **

I smiled again but then realised that it meant he probably wanted more out of it.

**Sure. Text me tomorrow? I got homework to do, love you xx **

I sent the message and did my homework even though I couldn't concrete, I was to worried for tomorrow.

**Hey Sorry I haven't updated in ages! School's back on so I don't have that much free time anymore :( **

**Next on NYNAETAT: **

_I checked myself in the mirror before leaving for Rachel's. I told her that I was going to take her just out of Lima to a nice vegan place because the really only restaurant (that isn't fast-food) is BreadStixs and I don't want to take her there. _

_I walked up to her porch and knocked on the door and when she opened it she looked stunning. _

**So, next chapter is going to be the last :( but don't worry because I am going to write another Puckleberry story! I'll have the description in the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (last chapter): Nothing Feels Like You. **

**Puck's POV: **

I checked myself in the mirror before leaving for Rachel's. I told her that I was going to take her just out of Lima to a nice vegan place because the really only restaurant (that isn't fast-food) is BreadStixs and I don't want to take her there.

I walked up to her porch and knocked on the door and when she opened it she looked stunning.

"Wow you look amazing." I grinned at her.

She blushed, "Thank you, you look quite handsome too."

I smiled and took her hand as we walked down to my truck.

"So this vegan place sounds nice." She said as we started to drive off.

"Yeah, I heard there salads are pretty good." I then realised how stupid that sounded, of course there salads had to be good!

She laughed and lent over and kissed my cheek.

We parked in the parking lot and walked up to the front desk, "Reservation for Puckerman." I said and the lady showed us our seat.

"Wow, I didn't know how fancy this place was." Rachel noted.

"You like it?" I said, hoping she did.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." She said in awe.

"Well It had to be for my girl." I smiled and she smiled back at me and we kissed over the table but we heard the male waiter cough.

"Oh sorry." Rachel said, blushing and looking down at the menu.

"I'll have the garden salad with the vegan pasta." **(A/N: I'm not a vegan so I don't know if there is such a thing as a vegan pasta. So if there isn't then, oh well we'll just go with it.) **She said and then ordered the diet coke.

"Lovely." He smiled at bit too long at her and now it was my turn to cough. "Oh right, and you sir?"

I felt like punching this dude in the neck.

"I'll have the same." I said, truth is that I don't really know what I wanted so I just went with what Rachel wanted.

"Great." He winked at Rachel and walked off.

"He was a bit creepy, wasn't he?" Rachel said and I nodded and agreed.

Soon enough are food came and we spent the rest of the night talking and smiling.

Then when we reached her place she asked, "Wanna come up?"

"Sure."

We walked up, and she was about to sit down on her bed but I took her hand and pulled her in for a heated kiss and she started to reach for the buttons on my shirt, and I asked, "You sure?" and she nodded…..

_In Glee, the next day. _

**Rachel's POV: **

I feel even more close to Noah then I did before after last night and now I want to sing him a song in glee,

"Mr Shue can I sing a song?" I asked and he smiled and nodded and I thanked him.

"This is for my boyfriend." I smiled and so did he.

_I could have all the money_

_All the fancy treasures in the world_

_25 acres just to hold my diamonds and my pearls_

_But all of that's a fantasy_

_Nothing like I wanna be_

_Baby you and me that's real_

_Something like a masterpiece_

_We be up in galleries_

_You and I, that's real_

_If I had everything, it wouldn't mean a thing_

_'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you_

_No matter what they say can't take my love away_

_'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you_

_Baby even when we're miles apart_

_You'll always stay inside my heart_

_Let me tell you no one else will do_

_'Cause baby nothing feels like you_

_Boys will be boys_

_I got plenty knocking at my door_

_But none of them compare_

_Baby, you're the one I'm waiting for_

_'Cause I'm living in a fantasy_

_Every time you're here with me_

_Kiss me if it's real_

_Baby you and me for keeps_

_You bring out the best in me_

_Now you know that's real_

_If I had everything, it wouldn't mean a thing_

_'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you_

_No matter what they say can't take my love away_

_'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you_

_Baby even when we're miles apart_

_You'll always stay inside my heart_

_Let me tell you no one else will do_

_'Cause baby nothing feels like you_

_No nothing like ya_

_No nothing like_

_No nothing like ya_

_No nothing like_

_If I had everything it wouldn't mean a thing_

_'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you_

_No matter what they say can't take my love away_

_'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you_

_Baby even when we're miles apart_

_You'll always stay inside my heart_

_Let me tell you no one else will do_

_'Cause baby nothing feels like you_

_No nothing like_

_(You)_

_No nothing like_

_(You)_

_No nothing like_

When I finished everyone clapped and cheered and Noah came up to me and gave me a loving and long, beautiful kiss.

**That's it! I wanted to finish my book with a song and what better, than Little Mix! And I loved the acoustic version of Nothing Feels Like You on the Little Mix Live Stream! So that's it for Need You Now… and Every Time After That. But here's the description for my new story, Throwing Slushy's! **

**Throwing Slushy's Description: **

_Noah Puckerman was the school bad boy, slept with all the cheerleaders, bullied all the losers and all that badass stuff but one thing no one knew, and Puck wanted to keep it that way, that he was madly in love with the school freak/loser, Rachel Berry. Even though Rachel is oblivious to the fact considering he slushy's her every chance he gets. Will a threat at Rachel's heart, make him confess his true feelings? Puck/Rachel and Sam/Rachel. _

**Yes, I know I said Samchel could happen in this story and they kinda of did but in my next story, they actually going to happen though. **

**I will have the first chapter up soon! So keep an eye out! **

**Thanks for being awesome readers! **


End file.
